Wisdom Teeth and Ice Cream
by SouthernRocker
Summary: Rory has her wisdom teeth taken out and gets taken care of by someone that she did not expect.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls.

I got the idea for this fanfiction right after I had my own wisdom teeth out. It might just have been the medicine that the doctor gave me, but it seemed like a good idea then. So after this first chapter I might not add anymore to it unless you guys like it. So please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any grammar issues that you might find.

Background: Rory and Dean broke up and he moved away soon after. Tristan and Paris have been friends since they were little.

Chapter One:

Tristan wondered into class just as the bell rang. First period, English, was fun for many reasons. One he was actually good at English even though he hide that fact from his friends. But the best thing about English was that Rory Gilmore sat in front of him. He would mess with Rory just to see her react. It was so cute when she blushed at one of his comments. She didn't even realize that at times she would leave him breathless, like when she would walk into a classroom and smile at one of the people she knew.

Tristan immediately noticed that the seat in front of him was empty.

_Mary must be running late. _Tristan thought, it was odd for her to be late to class. Normally Rory made it to class way before him, unless her locker was jammed. Figuring that she would be along any minute Tristan concentrated on the notes that the teacher was giving. That way when Rory did finally come he could offer his notes to her. Tristan was making an effort to show Rory that he wasn't what she thought he was. Even if that meant letting the world know that he was good at English.

As the class was drawing to a close and Rory still hadn't showed up Tristan was starting to get really worried. Rory hardly ever missed a class, especially English, it was her favorite. When the bell rang Tristan walked over to Paris' desk as she gathered her books.

"Hey Paris, have you heard from Rory?" He asked.

"She missed our last two classes yesterday. She didn't look sick, just kind of nervous." Paris said as she stood.

"So she's not here today either." Tristan stated more to himself than Paris.

"It would seem so." Paris replied without much feeling. She was a little worried about Rory, but she knew that there was nothing she could do about it.

Tristan was silent for a moment. Rory had already missed classes the day before and now it looked like she was going to be out the whole day. Something was definitely wrong. Paris had said that she looked nervous. A million things ran through Tristan's mind that could have made Rory nervous and none of them were good.

In the rest of his classes he was not doing anything and he was actually caught up with his work. Yet, another way he was trying to prove himself to Rory. So if he missed the rest of day he wouldn't be getting behind or missing anything major. He just had to check on her, even if there was nothing wrong and she told him to go away.

"Ask her to e-mail me her article." Paris said moving out of the classroom.

"How did you know that I was going to see her?" Tristan asked shocked that Paris has read his thoughts so easily.

"I've known you for awhile Tristan. And why else would you have been standing there that stupid far off look in your eyes that you only get when you are thinking about Rory or planning on doing something that you shouldn't." Paris said with half a smile.

Tristan didn't answer her; he just gave her a smirk and headed down the hall to his locker. He actually went to the office and claimed to be sick, instead of just walking out like he normally did. As he turned onto the highway he couldn't help but wonder. He wondered what had kept Rory out of school. He wondered how she would react to him coming to check on her. The one thing that he did not wonder about was why he was going to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls.

Alright here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and positive feed back. A special thanks to gilmoreluver06. I hope that you all like this new chapter. Sorry for any grammar problems that you might find.

Rory felt like she was going to die. Her face had to be ten times its normal size and she was drowsy, but couldn't sleep. She wasn't in to much pain, thanks to the doctor's wonderful medicine. She was just in a constant state of discomfort. Every now and then the room would get blurry or her head would start to swim.

_Great now I'm hearing things_. Rory thought. There was a pounding noise that was light at first then louder. It took Rory a few minutes to realize that the noise wasn't in her head. Someone was at the front door. Who in the world could it be?

Rory knew that she should just ignore whoever it was, but the knocking continued. Finally Rory managed to stand. She used the sofa, table, and the walls to make it to the door.

When she opened the door Rory expected to see a salesman or maybe even Miss. Patty. Seeing a blonde boy in a Chilton uniform was not what she expected.

"Tristan?!" Rory said, barely believing that he was at her house.

"Hey, why weren't you in school?" Tristan said before he looked at Rory's face.

"Uhh… My wisdom teeth." Rory was more than a little confused.

"Oh God Rory." Tristan said looking at Rory's face. It was swollen and her eyes looked dazed. A few strands of her brown hair had fallen from the loose bun she had it pulled back in.

"Thanks Tristan," Rory said rolling her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

It took Tristan a few seconds to figure out what she had said. The swelling caused Rory to talk like someone with a mouth full of grapes.

"You weren't in school. So I came to check on you." Tristan said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Rory had to admit it was sweet of him to come all the way to Stars Hallow to check on her, but Tristan normally had his own reasons for doing everything. He probably just want to get out of school, but if that was the case why did he still come all the way to her house. Rory was far to tired and on to much medicine to think about it.

"That's nice of you Tristan. But I'm fine, really." Rory gripped the door tighter as she began to wobble.

"Yeah I can see that. Why don't you lay down." Tristan said taking a step inside.

"Good idea." Rory's head was swimming as she stepped away from the door. Before she could take two steps her knees buckled.

"Your fine alright." Tristan grabbed Rory around the waist and led her back to the couch.

"I just need to take my medicine again." Rory said gesturing to the bottles on the table. Tristan picked up the bottles and handed her a pill out of each one.

"Water please." Rory requested as she placed the pills in her mouth.

After handing her the bottle of water from the table, Tristan picked up the blanket that was lying on the floor. Rory laid back on the couch and he covered her with the blanket. He smiled when he noticed that she had little coffee cups on her pajamas.

"Rory are you here alone?" He asked realizing that he hadn't seen or heard her mom.

"Yeah my mom got into this inn convention thing at the last minute. She has been trying to get in to it for a while so I told her that I would be alright by myself. Of course she didn't want to go, but I finally convinced her that I was actually feeling better."

"Does your Grandmother know?"

"Would you want Emily Gilmore taking care of you when you just had your wisdom teeth out?" Rory laughed.

"I see your point." Tristan laughed a little too.

"Thanks for helping me Tristan, but you should go now. The medicine makes me kind of sleepy." Rory said feeling her eyes get heaver by the second.

"Alright you go to sleep; by time you wake up I'll be back. I'm just going to run home and change."

"What? You're coming back." Rory woke up quickly.

"Yeah, Rory somebody has to take care of you. You can't stay by yourself." Tristan said with complete confidence.

"My mom want be back till Sunday night." Rory said trying to think of something, anything that would convince him not to come back.

"So I'll stay until Sunday night. Now no more arguing, you need to sleep. I'll be back soon." Tristan said heading for the door leaving Rory no time to disagree with him.

Rory sat in shock for a few seconds. Tristan was going to stay and take care of her till her mom got back in town. He had volunteered to do this. Wow, was all she could think. Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to think coherently with the medicine making her drowsy Rory closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls.

So here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. And another special thanks to gilmoreluver06. I hope that you all like this chapter. Sorry for any grammar problems that you might find.

When Rory finally woke up it was after three. She looked around for Tristan, but there was no sign of him. He must have changed his mind about staying with her. Rory was sad for reasons she didn't rightly understand. She hadn't eaten anything since that morning so she decided to try and make it into the kitchen.

"You're finally awake."

Rory jumped at the voice. There he was sitting at her kitchen table, holding a book.

"Don't do that. Are you trying to scare me to death?" Rory gasped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Tristan said as he placed a piece of paper in the book to hold his place.

"What are you reading?" Rory recognized the book that he was holding, but couldn't quiet make it out.

"Atlas Shrugged, I found it on your bookshelf. I hope you don't mind. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. So I picked out one of your books and started to read." Tristan explained.

"No that's fine." Rory sat at the table across from him. So he had come back and if the duffle bag sitting by the door was in indication he planned on staying the whole time. Rory knew that she should try and get him to leave. But she knew that once Tristan set his mind to something he kept after it. Plus she knew that she might need someone to take care of her and Tristan was as good as anyone.

"Are you hungry?" Tristan asked glad that Rory had yet to argue with him about staying with her.

"Starving."

"Want some ice cream?" Tristan had stopped at the store on his way back from getting his stuff.

"That would be awesome. But it has to be kind of melted or I'll have to hold it in my mouth till it softens and that would lead to brain freeze and more head pain." Rory rambled not realized that with her swollen mouth the words came out in a complete jumble.

"Alright I'm not exactly sure what you just said, but I heard something about melting the ice cream." Tristan found a bowl and put three scoops of pain vanilla ice cream in it. Rory watched as he put the bowl in the microwave and gave it 30 seconds. He sat the bowl of slightly melted ice cream in front of her.

Rory was about to dig in, but Tristan stopped her. With a smirk he pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup. With Rory's spoon he stirred the chocolate around till the vanilla ice cream had a chocolate swirl.

"Nice." Rory tasted the improved ice cream. It was really good, better than the stuff that you could buy at an ice cream parlor. The cool ice cream felt good on the places where her wisdom teeth used to be. Tristan had made himself a bowl of ice cream so they sat and ate in a comfortable silence.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Tristan said after he had rinsed out their bowls.

"Sure, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." Rory smiled and stood up. Slowly she made her way to the living room and the couch. She curled up on one end with the blanket around her. Tristan found the DVD and put it in the player. As he was about to sit on the other end of the couch he noticed a tape recorder sitting on the coffee table.

"Rory is there any reason that you have that out?"

"Mom recorded what I said on the way home from the doctor. You know when I was still under on that stuff that they use to put you under." Rory explained. Lorelai had said that she wanted Rory to know just how crazy she sounded.

Tristan gave Rory a grin and hit play. There was a moment of silence then all of a sudden Rory's voice could be heard. It was sluggish and muffled.

"TACO!!!!!!!!!" Was suddenly shouted over the recorder.

"You know that I lu lu love you very mu mu much mommy." Came after the sudden taco shout.

Tristan was laughing his head off. Rory tried not to laugh, but between how stupid she sounded and the warm feeling that Tristan's laughter caused she couldn't help it.

"Can we watch the movie now?" She asked once the recording was done.

Tristan didn't answer he just hit the play button and sat back to watch the movie. He hadn't watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factor since he was a little kid. But the movie seemed perfect for Rory.

The movie had just ended when the phone started ringing. Rory thought that it might be Lorelai, she had said that she would call to check on Rory every night at nine, but the clock above the TV said that it was only 8:30. Lorelai was never early.

That's when it hit Rory. They had forgotten to call the Gilmores and tell them that they were not going to be able to come to Friday night dinner. That had to be Emily calling to check up on them.

"That's my grandmother." Rory practically shouted at Tristan who was about to pick up the phone.

Tristan's hand stopped in midair. He looked at Rory for some indication about what to do.

"Don't answer it, let the machine get it."

Tristan backed away from the phone and watched it ring. He wondered how Rory knew that it was Emily calling. Maybe it was some innate Gilmore thing. Finally the phone stopped ringing as the answering machine picked up.

"_Lorelai pick up the phone. You better not be just standing there lessoning to this message. You have missed two dinners in the past mouth. And this time you didn't even bother to call. That is just rude Lorelai. I had the cook make a whole turkey, now that is just going to go to the waste. I thought that you had at least matured enough to call and let me know when you have decided to break our dinner arrangements. Lorelai I'm going to hang up the phone right now and if you don't call me back in the next ten minutes I'm coming to Stars Hallow to see what exactly kept you away from dinner tonight." _ Tristan was amazed that the answering machine didn't blow up after a scolding like that.

He look up at Rory, who was sitting on the couch wide eyed, "What do we do know?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls.

Thanks for all the reviews. And thanks to gilmoreluver06 for all the awesome suggestions. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Please review. Sorry for any grammar problems that you might find.

"What do we do?" Tristan asked. Rory looked from him to the phone and back again.

"I've got to call her back, if not she'll show up here." Rory reasoned.

"What are you going to tell her? You said that you didn't want her to know that you had your wisdom teeth out." Tristan handed Rory the cordless phone.

"I have no idea. I'm just gonna make it up as I go." Rory dialed her grandparent's number.

Tristan lessoned intently to hear what Rory was going to tell her grandmother. He had never heard her openly lie.

"Hi can I please speak to Mrs. Gilmore." Rory said sweetly. There was a pause as the person on the other line responded.

"What do you mean Mrs. Gilmore isn't home?" Rory gasped.

"No I don't want to leave a message, thank you." Rory muttered as she hung up the phone. She looked paler that she had all day.

"Rory?" Tristan questioned.

"She said that she would come if we didn't call her back in 10 minutes. It's only been five minutes and she has already left." Rory was completely dumbfounded.

"Just call her on her cell phone." Tristan tried to calm her down.

"I don't know the number," Rory said, "She'll be here in like 20 minutes."

"It's going to be ok Rory, I promise." Tristan sat on the coffee table in front of her. He knew that Rory shouldn't get worked up about her grandmother. It wasn't good for her.

Rory looked up at Tristan and he gave her a reassuring smile, not a smirk, but a smile that said that everything was going to be ok. And for some reason she believed him.

"Alright" Rory leaned back on the couch.

Tristan smiled and moved to sit beside her. Then flipped on the TV there wasn't anything they could do to stop Emily from coming so they might as well relax until she got there so they sat and watched TV. Tristan waited comfortably, Rory on the other hand jumped at every noise that could be a knock at the door.

After 20 minutes of nervously trying to watch a meaningless show Rory heard a knock.

"I'll let her in." Tristan said standing.

"Shouldn't I do that?" Rory asked.

"Last time you opened the door you almost passed out. An angry Emily might put you in a coma." Tristan smirked at her as he moved to open the door.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself Tristan opened the door.

"It's about time Lore…" Emily started, but stopped when she saw Tristan.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore, Rory is in the living room." Tristan informed Emily as she came inside.

"Rory where is your mother? Why didn't you come to dinner?" Emily asked moving around the couch.

"Hi Grandma, I didn't come because of my wisdom teeth." Rory figured that there was no reason to lie; it wasn't like she could hide it.

"Lorelai should have called me."

"She would have, but she had to leave early this morning for her convention." Rory tried to protect her mom.

"She left you alone all day?" Emily asked none to happy about the prospect that her granddaughter had been all alone.

"No, Tristan had been taking care of me." Rory smiled at Tristan who had been standing behind the couch the whole time.

"Have we met before?" Emily asked taking a closer look at Tristan.

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore we have. You know my parents and grandfather, the DuGreys." Tristan answered politely.

"Oh yes. How are you parents?" Emily was obviously please that Tristan had been taking care of her granddaughter.

"Enjoying London right now." Tristan said hiding his bitterness easily from years of practice.

"That's wonderful. And you are so nice to come and look after Rory," Emily gave Tristan her fund raiser smile, "Rory you should have at least fixed your hair if you knew that you were going to have Tristan over."

Rory was speechless, Tristan was shocked. Had Emily really just told her granddaughter who had just had her wisdom teeth cut out that she should have fixed her hair for a boy to come over?

"Well it looks like Tristan has everything under control, so I'm going to leave you two alone. Rory dear call me if you need anything and Tristan it was so nice to see you again." With that Emily left and in her wake she left one slightly angry teenager and one very embarrassed teenager.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. A special thanks to gilmoreluver06 for all the great suggestions. Please review even if you are telling me the chapter stinks. Sorry for any grammar problems that you might find.

_How did Emily expect Rory to look? Instead of worrying about Rory's heath, she was worried about how Rory looked for me. _Tristan thought as he sat next to Rory on the couch.

Rory was so embarrassed. Emily had just breezed in and questioned her grooming skills. And she had done it in front of Tristan.

_Why do I care what he thinks anyway?_ Rory thought.

"Rory." Tristan said pulling Rory out of her thoughts.

"That was a fun visit wasn't it." Rory tried to laugh, but the sound was weak at best. Rory didn't look at Tristan, instead she focused on the black television screen.

"Rory don't listen to her." Tristan moved from the couch to sit on the coffee table in front of Rory.

"Listen to who?" Rory tried to play dumb.

"You know who, Emily. I like your hair. Especially these little pieces that have fallen around your face." Tristan reached out and touched the soft brown hair that brushed Rory's face.

Rory was about to tell him that he sounded like an idiot. Then she looked into his eyes. Suddenly Rory was trapped, she couldn't have looked away to save her soul. She had no thoughts, just a rush of emotions. Excitement flowed throw her and settled in her stomach making it do flips. Comfort and contentment hit stronger than anything. She was barley aware that she and Tristan were coming closer. Rory could feel Tristan's heat, then the faint brush of his lips.

Just as they were about to make contact the phone rang. They both jumped apart, startled by the noise.

"That must be my mom." Rory said her voice shaky. She reached over and picked up the cordless phone that she had laid on the arm of the couch earlier.

"I'll give you some privacy." Tristan went into the kitchen.

"Hello."

"_Hey mini me, how do you feel?"_ Her mom's warm voice made Rory smile.

"Well I was doing better, till grandma came over." Rory said.

"_OH God we didn't call her about dinner."_ Lorelai realized suddenly.

"Yeah I know." Rory said exasperated by her grandmother's actions.

"_Was she really that bad?"_ Lorelai asked all the pity she felt for her daughter evident in her voice.

"It could have been worse, but Tristan being here helped a lot." Rory said casually like having the boy who had tormented her at her house protecting her from her own grandmother was the most natural thing ever.

"_Wait a second, Tristan as in Bible Boy Tristan. What is he doing at the house?"_ Lorelai asked very interested in what her daughter's answer was going to be.

"He came over and saw that I needed help and he has been taking care of me," Rory said then realized how flirty and happy her voice sounded, "He's probably just doing it so I'll agree to be one of his weekly flavors."

"_I don't know sweets."_ Lorelai knew that Rory was trying to convince herself more than anything.

"What?"

"_Well I know better than anyone that guys will do anything to get some. But I've never heard of a teenage boy willing to give up his whole weekend to baby sit a girl with chipmunk cheeks."_ Lorelai had always known that there was more to Tristan's teasing than Rory made out.

"How is the convention going?" Rory just didn't want to think about what her mom was saying.

"_Really good, Sookie and I have learned a lot and it's only the first day. And don't think that I didn't notice that huge subject change. Well you need to get some sleep sweets and I have to go Sookie wants something. Don't forget to take your medicine and tell Tristan there are extra blankets and pillows in the hall closet."_

"You're ok with him staying here?" Rory asked grateful even though she would never admit it.

"_I trust you Rory."_ Lorelai said.

"Love you mom."

"_Love you too, bye." _With that the phone clicked as her mom hung up.

"How is she doing?" Tristan asked coming back into the living room.

"Good. She reminded me to take my medicine and tell you that there were blankets in the hall closet." Rory said.

"Why does your bed not have enough blankets on it?" Tristan smirked at Rory as he handed her the medicine.

"Not nearly enough to cover that gigantic ego of yours." Rory answered right back with a smile.

"Nice to see that the lost of your wisdom teeth hasn't effected that wit of yours," Tristan smiled back at her, "Come on you look beat."

Tristan extended his hand to Rory and helped her up.

"Night Tristan." Rory said heading to her room.

"Sweet dreams Mary." Tristan said lying down on the couch. Rory didn't even turn around and argue with him about calling her Mary. Almost instantly they were both asleep. If tomorrow was anything like today they were both going to need all their energy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews, please give me more. I hope that you guys like this chapter. Sorry for any grammar problems that you might find.

When Rory rolled over her clock said 11:30. But there was hardly any sunlight coming through the window. That's when she heard the rain steadily beating on the roof. She was tempted to roll over and go back to sleep, but then she remembered Tristan. He was probably already up.

Sure enough when Rory came into the living room he was reading again with the TV volume down.

"Morning." Rory said as she sat next to him on the couch. Tristan turned to look at her.

"Your swelling has gone down." He said as he reached out and touched Rory's cheek.

"No more chipmunk." Rory said.

"No still chipmunk, but just a little." Tristan laughed at the face Rory made.

"How long has it been raining?"

"A few hours, the weather channel says that it's going to rain all day." Tristan said.

Rory sat and watched the rain for a few minutes.

"How about some breakfast?" Tristan asked.

"Sure, ice cream." Rory smiled.

"If you want." Tristan smiled back.

"I'm going to jump in the shower real quick." Rory stood and headed for the bathroom.

"Oh I used your shampoo and stuff this morning." Tristan told her.

"No problem, I always knew that you wanted to smell like mountain strawberries." Rory grinned at him.

"You caught me." Tristan throw up his hands as Rory disappeared into the bathroom.

When he had opened the shampoo bottle he felt his head grow a little light. It smelled sweet just like Rory. But, Tristan knew that Rory could smell like an old shoe and she would still captivate him.

Twenty minutes later Rory emerged from the bathroom. She had graduated from pajamas to old comfortable jeans and a sweat shirt. The odd thing was that Rory felt at complete ease around Tristan while she was in pajamas. She only felt that comfortable around her mom, Lane and sometimes Luke.

"I brought your ice cream and medicine in here." Tristan said from the living room.

"See what's on." Rory told Tristan. So as Tristan bounced through the channels Rory ate her ice cream.

"Go back!" Rory suddenly told Tristan.

"Why?"

"I love this show." Rory said.

When the show had ended and Rory had finished her ice cream Tristan asked, "Have you finished your make up work and stuff? That's what I was working on while you were sleeping."

"Oh yeah, I got that stuff done a few days ago." Rory said.

Rory was the only person that he knew who would get their work done so far ahead of time, well besides Paris. That's when the memory triggered.

"Did you send Paris your article?" He asked.

"Yeah I did that before my school work." Rory wondered why Tristan would ask.

"Are you sure? She told me to tell you to e-mail it to her. I forgot till just now." Tristan had been so worried about Rory that he had forgotten all about Paris and her article.

"What?" Rory was starting to get worried. Paris hadn't said anything to her about another article.

"Yeah. Do you want to call her?" Tristan didn't wait for the answer. He just grabbed the phone and punched in Paris' number.

"_Hello_." Paris voice came through the phone.

"Paris it's Tristan. You did say that Rory had an article due for you right." Tristan said.

"_Yeah_." Paris said. Rory motioned for the phone.

"Paris I sent you my article already."

"_I know, but you have to do another one. Sam has been out all week and I can't contact him. So you have to do his article._" Paris explained like it was so simple.

"Sam does sports." The situation was getting worse and worse.

"_Way to pay attention to your peers Gilmore_."

"Paris I haven't been to any of the games. I'm not even sure what kinds of sports are being played."

"_That's doesn't matter. All of the games are covered already. Sam was doing an article on some anniversary or something._" Paris said starting to get that annoyed tone in her voice that she was known for.

"Paris I can't…"

"_Of course you can. When you finish it e-mail it to me. I got to go_." Then Rory heard the click of Paris hanging up.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Rory asked looking at Tristan who was smirking at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken me so long to write a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. A special thanks to gilmoreluver06, for all the help. I hope that you all like this chapter. Sorry for any grammar problems that you might find. Please review.

"Its sports right." Tristan was still smirking at her.

"Yeah an anniversary or something." Rory was getting a funny feeling from Tristan smirking at her.

"And you have no idea what it is do you." Tristan stated.

"No, do you?"

"Yeah I do. Mary you are so lucky to have me around." Tristan teased Rory. Of course he knew what was coming up.

"You're going to help me right." Rory gave him her sweetest smile.

"I guess." Tristan said with a mock sigh.

"Hold on let me get some paper." Rory said going to her room to grab a notebook and a pen.

"Alright what is it?" She asked once she was sitting on the couch facing Tristan.

"Well it's not really an anniversary. It's called March Madness." Tristan explained.

"Yeah no idea what that is." Rory said clearly stumped by what Tristan was saying.

"It's the college basketball tournament." Tristan said putting it in the simplest terms he could for Rory.

"Are you sure this is what Sam was going to do his article on?"

"I talked to him about it before he went MIA the other day."

"Ok then. Tell me more about this March Madness." Rory said still not sure what it was, but more than willing to write down everything that Tristan was willing to tell her.

For the next hour Rory took notes as Tristan told her facts and details for her article.

"Wow, how do you know so much about this?" Rory asked.

"It's part of my random information bank." Tristan said making Rory laugh.

"Well I better go type this up and send it to Paris." Rory went into her room to use her computer. Tristan smiled and went back to reading.

Forty-five minutes later Rory came out of her room looking extremely pale.

"Rory." Tristan said standing up and moving over to her.

"I'm tired." Rory said in a hushed voice.

"Alright you need to take your medicine and lay down." Tristan took her arm and led her into her room. After he helped her lay down he went and got Rory her medicine.

"Tristan would you do something for me?" Rory asked after she washed down her medicine with the water that Tristan had brought her.

"Yeah of course." Rory looked down and pulled at her blanket, not meting Tristan's eyes.

"Well sometimes when I take the medicine I have weird dreams. Like yesterday I had a dream that I was fighting a vampire in Wal-mart with a plastic bat." Rory said.

"That is defiantly a weird one." Tristan said not quite sure what Rory was getting at.

"Well I was wondering if you would stay with me while I slept." Rory was looking down so she missed Tristan's eyes light up.

"I could use a nap." Tristan said. Rory moved over to the other side of her bed so Tristan could lay down. Once he was next to her Tristan decided to take a risk. He turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Rory's stomach. When she didn't move away he took that as a good sign. Then when she put her hand on his arm and sighed he smiled and closed his eyes.

Rory's stomach let out a growl waking her and Tristan up.

"You didn't have any nightmares did you?" Tristan asked as he and Rory sat up.

"No," Rory's stomach rumbled again, "You feel like getting some food."

"It sure seems that you do." Tristan smiled.

"More ice cream." Rory said with a smile.

"I think you should try and eat something else Rory. You looked like you were about to pass out when you came out of your room. I mean the only thing that you have had to eat for the past two days is ice cream, not exactly a health food." Tristan reasoned with her.

"What do you suggest then?"

"How about mashed potatoes?"

"I only like Luke's mashed potatoes." Rory stated.

"Luke's is that dinner in town right. Well I'll just go down there and get some for you." Tristan said getting out of the bed.

"Tristan it's 8:00 on a Saturday. Luke is fixing to close." When Tristan gave her a odd look she added, "This is Stars Hallow."

"Don't worry. I'll ask him nicely." Tristan said moving toward the front door.

"He's not going to like it." Rory warned him.

"Back in a minute." Tristan smirked at her as he went out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls.

So here's the next chapter. It's kind of long, but I had to get a lot into this chapter. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Sorry for any grammar problems that you might find. Thanks for all the reviews, please give me more.

Tristan pushed open door causing the bell to ring. Most of the chairs had been turned over onto tables.

"Sorry kid I was just closing." A man with a baseball hat turned backward on his head said. Tristan assumed that he was Luke.

"Can you please make an exception?" Tristan asked going to the counter.

"Why?" Luke grunted at Tristan.

"Because the food is for someone that you know."

"I don't know you." Luke said.

"It's not for me."

"Tell me who it is for and if they don't annoy me to much I might give you some food." Luke continued to wipe off the counter.

Tristan hesitated for a moment. Rory didn't want anybody to know, so he was weary about using her name. But she needed to eat real food.

"Rory Gilmore." He finally said.

"And why isn't Rory here to get her own food?" Luke asked.

"She's not feeling up to it. Her wisdom teeth were taken out the other day." Tristan told him.

"Yeah right Loelai went out of town yesterday." Luke stated.

"I know that's why I'm here." The rational part of his brain told Tristan that staying calm was the best plan.

"Lorelai wouldn't leave Rory and even if she did they would have told someone in town." Luke still didn't believe him.

"Lorelai would leave if Rory said that she was fine, which she did. And Rory doesn't want people making a fuss over her." Tristan tired to explain.

Luke just looked at him. Tristan knew that Luke was still having a hard time believing him.

"Lorelai has been gone for almost two days and Rory hasn't been in here once. Not even for coffee. If she wasn't sick do you think she would go that long without your coffee?" Tristan said in one last ditch effort to convince Luke.

"That is true," Luke realized that he hadn't seen Rory lately and she must be sick if she hasn't had any coffee, "What does she want?"

"Mashed potatoes, she said that she only likes yours." Tristan said relived that Luke was going to make some food.

"I'll make her some and bring it over to the house. You should go back and check on her while I cook." Luke said.

"Thank You." Tristan said as he went out the door.

Luke went into the kitchen and started to cook. Yeah he could have just given the kid what he had left over, but Rory always liked he potatoes fresh. Plus by taking the food over to her he would be able to check on Rory for himself. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was a little hurt that he hadn't been told about Rory getting her wisdom teeth out. After all he loved Rory like she was his own child.

"Told you." Rory said from the couch when Tristan came in not carrying any bags.

"And I proved you wrong. Luke is going to bring the food over." Tristan told her with a smirk sitting next to her on the couch.

"How did you manage that?"

"Dropped a name, you know I have connections." He smirked at her again.

"Oh of course." Rory rolled her eyes.

Twenty minutes of comfortable silence past as they watched TV. Then a bang at the door broke the silence.

"Must be Luke." Tristan said as he went to the door. When he opened it Luke was on the other side holding a big bag of food.

"Hey Rory." Luke said, the kid hasn't been lying to him Rory's cheeks were swollen and she was a little pale.

"Hey Luke, thank you for bringing me food," Rory said looking at the bag, "How many people did you think were here?"

"Well I brought you mashed potatoes and some mac and cheese. I didn't know how hungry you were so I brought extra and I brought that guy a hamburger and fries." Luke said as he unloaded the food.

"Tristan, his name is Tristan." Rory said.

"So how do you feel?"

"Alright, Tristan has been taking really good care of me." Rory said just as Tristan walked out of the kitchen holding drinks. She thought he was going to say something smart, but he just smiled.

"Well I'll leave you two alone so you can eat." Luke said moving toward the door.

"Thank you so much Luke." Rory smiled at him.

"Yes thank you." Tristan said as he bite a fry.

After eating in silence for a few minutes Tristan spoke.

"So what's the deal with Luke. Does he and your mom date or something?" Tristan had been curious about that relationship since Luke agreed to bring the food.

"No, but they should. It's so obvious that he likes her. Well obvious to everyone, but mom." Rory said.

"Must be a Gilmore girl thing." Tristan said before he could stop himself.

"What?" Rory asked looking up from her mashed potatoes.

"I mean having Luke think a lot of you." Tristan said quickly. That wasn't even close to what he was talking about. What he was talking about was how both Gilmores were oblivious to the fact that somebody was in love with them.

"Yeah Luke has always been there for me. He's been like a father to me." Rory smiled as she thought of how good Luke was to her.

"What about your real Dad?" Tristan asked hoping that he wasn't over stepping.

"He's always done his own thing. I knew he loves me and everything, he just doesn't play a huge part in my life." Rory willingly opened up to him.

"I know how the whole absent parent thing feels." Tristan said.

"I'm sorry." Rory said softly.

"Don't be," Tristan said then he quickly changed the subject, "Why don't we watch a movie again tonight?"

"Ok you pick while I go change." Rory said as she when into her room and changed into her pajamas.

Tristan walked over to the Gilmore's movie selection and looked it over. The verity of movies they had was crazy. Finally he settled for the second Godfather.

"Nice choice." Rory said when she came out of her room.

Tristan smiled as sat down on the couch next to her. By time the movie was half-way through Rory felt her head starting to drop. She wanted to stay awake she just needed to rest her head on something. That something was turned out to be Tristan's shoulder.

Tristan was a little shocked when Rory laid her head on his shoulder, but he was never one to miss an opportunity. So he wrapped his arm around Rory. A feeling of pure contentment came over him. It was right to be there with Rory leaning against him.

By the time the movie was over Rory was sleeping soundly. Using the remotes Tristan cut off the TV and DVD player. Then he looked down at Rory, she was sleeping peacefully. He really didn't want to wake her, so he gently moved so he could pick Rory up.

As he laid her down on the bed she muttered and started to open her eyes.

"Shh…go back to sleep." Tristan said softly. He turned to leave when Rory stopped him.

"Tristan please stay, keep away crazy medicine educed dreams." Rory muttered sleepily. He smiled and climbed into be with her. With in a few minutes they were both in a deep, peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls.

Alright here it is the last chapter to Wisdom Teeth and Ice Cream. I hope that you all liked it. Thanks for all the review and please let me know what you think of this last chapter. Sorry for any grammar problems that you might find.

"Let's go for a walk." Rory said suddenly. She had woke up feeling better than she had all weekend.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I need to get out of the house." Rory said already reaching for her shoes.

"Alright." Was all Tristan could say as he slipped on his own shoes

It was early so most of the Stars Hallow were in church or still sleeping so the streets were mostly deserted. Rory showed Tristan the bridge and her old high school. She openly told him embarrassing stories and shared childhood memories as they walked by the inn. Tristan laughed especially hard when Rory told him the stories about Miss. Patty and all her husbands.

That's how the first part of their day was spent wondering into random shops and looking around. When they went into Luke's to eat lunch they were greeted with a smile. Luke even said hello to Tristan instead of just grunting at him like he normally did with costumers. It amazed Rory how easily Tristan fit into her world. After they ate they wondered around some more not really talking about anything specific or important.

It was six when they finally made it back to Rory's house. But instead of going inside they said down at the top of the stairs.

"Your mom is going to be home soon." Tristan said.

"Yes she is." Rory replied looking out across the yard.

Tristan knew that he had to say something. If he didn't tell Rory that he liked her now he might not get another chance.

"Rory I want to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you all weekend." Tristan blurted out.

"You wanted to kiss me even when I looked all nasty and was chip monk cheeked." Rory said.

"It wouldn't matter if you were covered head to toe in garbage Rory I'd still want to kiss you. You're beautiful because you are you, Rory. It's just an added bonus that you look like an angel. I mean…" Tristan stated to go into a ramble.

"Tristan I think you've been spending too much time with me you were starting to ramble." Rory said with a smile.

"I don't think it's possible for me to spend too much time with you." Tristan muttered more to himself than to Rory.

Rory was silent for few seconds then she looked at Tristan and said, "You should do it"

"Do what?" Tristan asked confused.

"Kiss me." Rory simply said.

Tristan didn't waste anytime. Moving closer to Rory he leaned down and met her lips with his. Both of them were to caught up in each other to notice when a jeep pulled into the driveway.

"No wonder you're feeling better." Lorelai said causing Rory and Tristan to jump apart as they stood up.

"Hey mom you're back." Rory said giving Lorelai a hug.

"That I am. You must be Tristan." Lorelai said looking at the teenage boy standing at the base of her front porch steps.

"I am Mrs. Gilmore." Tristan said.

"It's Lorelai," She said with a smile, "Thank you for taking care of Rory for me."

"It was my pleasure."

"Not to much of a pleasure I hope." Lorelai said raising her eyebrows at Tristan.

"Mom!" Rory was turning red.

"Alright I'm going to go over to Luke's. Why don't you met me there when you get done here. Tristan you are more than welcome to join us. I have a feeling that I'm going to be seeing you a lot from now on." Lorelai said with a smile before walking away.

Once she was out of sight Tristan pulled Rory to him and hugged her. They both stared laughing knowing that it wouldn't be last time that Lorelai would catch them kissing.


End file.
